Digimon: Call of Destiny
by Tigi Ro'X'lare
Summary: Cuando un aviso sobre un mal que se avecina, Tai recibe la misión de encontrar a ocho Digielegidos mas que lucharán a su lado. Todo esto mientras entrenan en la Academia Digital Askaday.   Aviso  Junichi y Rukato pairings en el fic, también hay OCs.


**Digimon**

**Rise of Heroes  
**

**N/A**

Habia empezado esta historia con otro nombre, pero por alguna razón no puedo editarla y lo que es lo mismo, no puedo continuarla. Así que si alguien habia leido el otro, verá que ha habido varios cambios.

Esta historia la situaré 2 años después de el final de 02, sin contar el epilogo claro. Usare las edades de la versión americana, que pasados 2 años serían así:

Joe - 19

Tai, Matt, Sora, Jun - 18

Izzy, Mimi - 17

Davis, Ken, Yolei, Kari, T.K. - 15

Cody - 12

Habrá más personajes, tanto de la serie como de otras temporadas como originales. Los pairings que haya en la historia, serán principalmente Junichi y Rukato, además de alguno original, si no os gustan, lo siento.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta, es que los eventos de la tercera pelicula la de los Golden Digimentals, nunca ha ocurrido, mientras que las de Diaboromon si han ocurido.

**Disclaimer**

**Tai:** Digimon no le pertenece a Tigi y da gracias que así sea, quien sabe lo que haría si lo hiciera.

**Tigi:** ¡Oi!

**Kari:** Tai, eso ha sido cruel.

* * *

**Prologo**

_Me llamo Hikari Yagami, aunque prefiero que me llamen Kari. Supongo que muchos ya me conoceréis, pero para aquellos que no, os explicaré un poco._

_Soy la hermana menor de Taichi Yagami, pero no le llaméis así, no le gusta, prefiere que le llamen Tai. Tai junto con Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe. T.k. y yo misma, fuimos los Digielegidos que acabaron con Myotismon y luego los Dark Masters._

_Tres años después, junto con T.K., Davis, Cody, Yolei y más tarde Ken, formamos el segundo grupo de Digielegidos, pero la sorpresa llegó cuando descubrimos que había muchos Digielegidos esparcidos por el mundo. _

_Sin embrago todo esto no viene al tema._

_Tras esta breve y extraña explicación, será mejor que vayamos a lo que importa. Veréis, Tai, desde pequeño le gustaba Sora y cuando finalmente se le declaró, Sora le rompió el corazón diciendo que le gustaba Matt. Tai siendo la persona que es, les ayudó en su relación sin perder esa sonrisa que muchos adoraban de el, nuestras vidas siguienron sin complicaciones. El tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba. _

_Hasta que un día, recibibimos una llamada..._

* * *

**Residencia Yagami - Odaiba, Japón**

Kari estaba sentada mirando la tele, sus padres estaban de vacaciones por un mes y medio, algo sobre unas "vacaciones románticas" y Tai... supongo que para centrar su mente en algo, empezó a estudiar política, curioso verdad. Bueno, la cuestión es que estaba mirando la tele cuando su D-Terminal sonó.

"¿Huh? ¿Habrá problemas?"Kari abrió el D-Terminal y vio un mensaje de Gennai:

**-Hikari y Taichi Yagami, vuestra asistencia es necesaria. Reuníos conmigo en el Parque Odaiba-**

"Valee... Esto ha sido raro."

La chica se levantó y fue a avisar a Tai. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta, finalmente decidió abrir la puerta y vio a Tai estudiando varios libros y navegando por Internet, llevaba puestos unos cascos, por lo que seguramente no había escuchado a Kari. La cual por cierto, estaba algo sorprendida, sabía que Tai se había tomado en serio el tema de estudiar, pero tanto no, seguro que incluso Izzy estaría sorprendido.

Kari se le acercó y le golpeó suavemente la espalda.

"¿Que ocurre Kari?" Preguntó mientras se quitaba los cascos y se giraba.

"Un mensaje de Gennai." Dijo señalando su D-Terminal "Dice que ambos debemos ir al parque."

"¿Porque al parque y no el Digimundo? ¿Y porque no lo ha mandado a Izzy primero?"

"Ni idea" Respondió la chica tambien confusa.

Tai suspiró, era lo que mas odiaba de Gennai, les llamaba pero nunca decía porque y si lo hacia, siempre con alguna pista confusa o algo por el estilo. Recogió los libros y cerró todas las ventanas del ordenador. Se calzaron y fueron en dirección al parque.

* * *

**Parque Odaiba - Odaiba, Japón**

Kari y Tai llegaron al parque y vieron que estaba vacío, pero vació de verdad, no había ni un pájaro.

"Vale, esto es muy raro." Tai miró alrededor y con una señal de mano le dijo a Kari. "Estate alerta" Kari afirmó y entraron en el parque.

Ambos caminaron cuidadosamente por el parque, sin duda estaban nerviosos, el hecho de recibir un mensaje extraño e ir a un parque fantasma acojonaba un poco, bueno, quizás mas que un poco. Fue entonces cuando Tai avistó algo, ese algo siendo dos personas que el conocía bien.

"¡Davis! ¡Jun!" Gritó en cuanto los reconoció. Davis, el protegido de Tai, y su hermana Jun se volvieron al escuchar a alguien llamarlos. En cuanto vieron a Tai y Kari ambos corrieron hacia ellos.

"¿Que hacéis aquí?" Preguntó el chico. "Supongo que lo mismo que vosotros." Respondió Kari.

"¿Mensaje?" Preguntó Jun. "Si." Respondió Tai. "¿Y bien? ¿Habéis visto a Gennai?" Añadió.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, Tai volvió a suspirar. Tenia mejores cosas que hacer que buscar a un, ente, digimon o lo que se suponga que es Gennai y su misterioso mensaje. Tai volvió a suspirar y vio a Kari y Davis charlando. Desde hace un tiempo Davis empezó a madurar bastante, tomando su rol de liderazgo mas en serio, además, ya no intenta impresionar a Kari, sino que actúa mas como si mismo, lo que hizo que Kari se fijara mas en el, aunque el pobre no se ha dado cuenta.

"¿Y bien?" La pregunta provenia de Jun. "¿Como estás?"

"Supongo que bien." Dijo Tai mientras acariciaba su cuello. "Algo agotado de tanto estudiar, pero bien."

"No me refiero a eso."Tai sabía a que se refería. Jun, cuyo corazón también fue roto, entendía el dolor de Tai y por eso habían conectado tan bien."Supongo que igual que cuando Matt te rompió el corazón a ti."

"No. No es lo mismo." Jun empezaba a irritarse y Tai la miraba algo confuso. "A mi me gustaba Matt, pero no estaba enamorada de el." Su tono empezó a alzarce. "Mientras que tu querías a Sora con todo tu corazón...y te fue pisoteado."

Jun dijo las ultimas palabras bastante irritada y mas fuerte de lo que quería, Davis y Kari dejaron su conversación y miraron a los mayores, viendo sus rostros ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, pues es un tema que les lleva afectando desde hace un tiempo.

Todo quedó en silencio.

"Veo que ya estáis aquí." Todos miraron de donde provenía la voz y vieron a Gennai acompañado de un digimon que jamás habían visto.

"Ya era hora." Dijo Tai algo irritado. "Disculpadme amigos. Yo y Duftmon todavía estábamos preparando todo." Dijo Gennai señalando al digimon. Duftmon, que así se llamaba el digimon que le acompañaba, hizo una leve reverencia.

"Me llamo Duftmon. Es un placer conoceros."

"Igualmente." El tono de Tai estaba tranquilo, pero en cuanto se dirigió a Gennai otra vez se volvió a irritar. "Ahora, habla Gennai."

"Vaya, vaya, pareces irritado." Dijo Gennai y Tai gruñó. "Bueno, vayamos al tema. Antes que nada no hay ningún mal que amenaza el mundo ni nada por el estilo."

"¿Entonces que ocurre?" Preguntó Davis.

"Dejadme terminar." Gennai puso las manos detrás de la espalda. "No hay ningún mal, de momento. Algo ocurrirá en un futuro próximo y para eso estoy reuniendo Digielegidos para prepararlos."

"¿Y como nos preparamos?" Preguntó Jun confusa, pues era la primera vez que hablaba con Gennai. Gennai dió una señal a Duftmon y este hizo aparecer una imagen digital, como un holograma. En el se veía como una especie de mansión-academia con una enorme torre.

"Esto es Askaday." Mencionó el digimon señalando el holograma. "Una academia digital situada en otro plano del Digimundo." Los cuatro humanos estaban confusos y Gennai decidió explicarlo adecuadamente.

"Como vosotros sabéis, la línea temporal del Digimundo se ha restablecido, por lo tanto el tiempo pasa por igual en ambos mundos." Los cuatro afirmaron. "Sin embargo existen varios planos, podríamos referirlos como si fueran "pisos" y uno de esos "pisos" mantiene una línea temporal diferente, por cada semana aquí, pasa medio año allí."

"No, si todo esto me trae sin cuidado." Dijo Tai con indiferencia. "Lo que yo quiero saber es, para empezar, ¿Que es eso que ocurrirá pronto? ¿Que es esa academia? ¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros? Y no me vengas con esos rollos de profecías." El silencio cayó sobre ellos, Tai parecía inusualmente irritado, aunque no era de extrañarse. Su vida ya estaba llena de problemas como para que un jodido digimon malvado venga a molestarle aun más.

"Bueno... Para empezar."Gennai se puso a rascarse levemente la barbilla. "Eso que ocurrirá, no tiene nada que ver con ninguna profecía. Recientemente los Soberanos han mencionado algo sobre un gran mal que se acerca, en que forma, no se sabe."

"La academia Askaday es el lugar donde prepararemos o mejor dicho, entrenaremos a los Digielegidos que se enfrentaran a dicho mal." Añadió Duftmon.

"Y en cuanto a vosotros, seréis los responsables de reunir dichos Digielegidos alrededor del mundo." Terminó Gennai.

"A ver. ¿Estas pidiendo que reunamos a un grupo de Digielegidos que no conocemos y que están esparcidos por todo el mundo? ¿Que vayamos a una academia rara para entrenar durante vete a saber cuanto tiempo? ¿Y que nos enfrentemos aun gran "mal" que no sabemos cuando parecerá y como lo hará?" Preguntó Tai cruzandose de brazos.

"Si."

"Ah, OK. Solo quería asegurarme." Dijo Tai mientras ponia las manos en los bolsillos completamente indiferente.

"Podéis usar los portales para ir por el mundo, es mucho más fácil y rápido, tomad esto." Gennai saca un dico de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a Tai. "Aquí hay la información de los que quiero que encontréis, no son muchos pero son los que tiene más potencial."

"Tenemos que avisar a los demás." Dijo Tai mientras cogia el disco.

"No." La voz de Gennai sonó mas fuerte de lo que queria y todos, incluido Duftmon, le miraron extrañados. "Vosotros cuatro fuisteis escogidos por mí especialmente para esta tarea, los demás no deben intervenir." Tai sospechaba que había algo más de lo que parecía, pero decidió no sacar el tema, de momento, pues si era algo de lo cual ni siquiera Izzy fué avisado, es por que era algo muy gordo.

"¿Y solo seremos esos?" Preguntó Davis.

"No. Ya he contactado con muchos otros, un total de sesenta. Yuri de Rusia, Mina de India y Rosa de Méjico, a los que ya conocéis, también vendrán." Al oir esos nombres, Davis y Kari sonrieron, pues si habia conocidos, mucho mejor. "Contando con vosotros cuatro más los que quiero que localicéis, seréis un total de setenta y dos."

"Wow. Son muchos." Dijo Jun sorprendida.

"¿Y nuestros digimons?" Kari habló por primera vez en toda la conversación.

"Os estarán esperando en cuanto crucéis el primer portal. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que irme." Dicho esto desapareció.

"Odio cuando hace eso." Dijo Davis irritado.

"Yo también." Duftmon suspiró mientras abría un portal. "Nos veremos pronto."

Cruzó el portal dejando a los cuatro Digielegidos en el parque y de repente los pájaros empezaron a cantar, lo que les sorprendió, poco a poco el parque empezó a cobrar vida y la gente iba entrando. Tai seguía mirando el disco en su mano sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaban llamando.

"...ai. Tai. ¡TAI!" Gritó Kari, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Tai "¡¿Huh? ¿Que?"

"Estabas en las nubes, tío." Davis llevaba aquella sonrisa que tanto se le caracterizaba, aunque se podia ver su preocupación por su idolo.

"Lo siento, será mejor que leamos esto y empecemos la búsqueda." Dijo Tai para pensar en otra cosa.

"¡Genial!" Exclamó Jun "Esta vez seré yo quien vaya en una aventura." Todos parecían compartir su entusiasmo, incluso Tai, aunque no tanto, pues seguía sospechando que algo pasaba.

* * *

Residencia Yagami - Odaiba, Japón

Tai, estaba sentado enfrente al ordenador con Kari, Davis y Jun a su alrededor. Introdujo el disco y en seguida una pantalla con una lista apareció.

"Entonces estos son los ocho." Dijo Kari mientras todos miraban la lista.

* * *

**NOMBRE:** Takato Matsuki

**EDAD:** 15

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Shinjuku, Japón

**COMPAÑERO:** Guilmon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Rika Nonaka

**EDAD:** 15

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Shinjuku, Japón

**COMPAÑERO:** Renamon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Hirokazu Shioda

**EDAD:** 15

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Shinjuku, Japón

**COMPAÑERO:** Hagurumon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Kouichi Kimura

**EDAD:** 15

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Shibuya, Japón

**COMPAÑERO:** Dracmon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Lara Marx

**EDAD:** 16

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Texas, Estados Unidos

**COMPAÑERO:** Dorumon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Willis Barton

**EDAD:** 15

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Colorado, Estados Unidos

**COMPAÑERO:** Terriermon y Lopmon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Liese Kasch

**EDAD:** 14

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Berlín, Alemania

**COMPAÑERO:** Kotemon

**

* * *

NOMBRE:** Jiya Campino

**EDAD:** 17

**LOCALIZACIÓN:** Florencia, Italia

**COMPAÑERO:** DeviSalamon

* * *

"Pues, parece que tenemos a cuatro aqui en Tokio, eso es bueno." Dijo Tai mientras repasaba la lista.

"Luego podríamos ir a Estados Unidos. Quiero conocer a ese que tiene dos digimons." Dijo Davis emocionado.

"Alemania, siempre he querido ir ahí." Dijo Jun mientras empezaba a hacer una lista de lugares que visitaría en Alemania.

"Y para acabar, Italia." Dijo Kari curiosa. "Lo del DeviSalamon me ha intrigado, no sabia que existieran."

"Muy bien entonces." Tai se levantó y todos lo miraron. "Iros a casa y descansad. Mañana empezaremos la busqueda temprano."

"¡OK!" Exclamó Davis

"Evita que Davis se quede dormido." Le dijo Kari a Jun.

"Lo haré."

"¡Ey!" Volvió a exclamar Davis mientras las chicas se reian.

"Y tu haz que Tai duerma un poco." Dijo Jun aun riendo.

"Lo haré incluso si tengo que dejarlo K.O." Le aseguró Kari.

"Oiii..." Ahora si que Tai estaba preocupado, las amenazas de Kari no son en balde. 'Esta noche sin duda dormiré' Se prometió a si mismo.

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno, pues aqui está el prologo. Espero que haya atraido a alguien por lo menos.


End file.
